


【Watch Dogs】【秦狗】别劝我酒

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001
Summary: CP：Jordi ✖️ Aiden爽文 PWP 没脑子 深夜搞一发就睡这对我要磕到看门狗3发售





	【Watch Dogs】【秦狗】别劝我酒

Jordi小腹贴着老狐狸汗津津的皮肤，狭小的空间挤着两个大男人实在是很难受，但是Jordi不介意，他更喜欢看到Aiden吃瘪的表情。他们已经做了两轮，狭小的空间被Aiden和他的急促的呼吸还有做爱的味道全部占满了。但是Jordi不打算停，他把他的大腿拉开，顶进去，Aiden立刻仰起头露出上下滚动的喉结，Jordi俯下身去啃，他的酸软的腰控制不住的弓起让他顶的更深。

“操，Jordi。”

“正在操。”

Jordi吻他的喉结，汗水和他的生理泪水浸湿Jordi的嘴唇。就算一个小时前两个人逃过了差点要把他们的车子撞翻的追捕，现在在快要零下的寒冷气温下Jordi和Aiden也已经大汗淋漓乱七八糟，根本不能提上裤子就走人。Jordi很深很深的顶进去，蹭在已经被顶的酥麻的前列腺那一点，即便屁股已经被撞麻了里面还是很有感觉，Aiden立刻给出了明显的反应控制不住的抖着夹紧腿，Jordi俯下身将狐狸整个儿抱起，扯开他的风衣和白毛衣，Aiden衣服里那些乱七八糟的玩意儿砸在地上哗啦哗啦地响，可能掉到了地上，Jordi没有去看，Aiden也没有。

他掀开私法制裁者的衣服露出小腹和翘起流水的阴茎然后进的更深，他腾出一只手摸对方不停流水的敏感地龟头，一边又深又重的撞进去，弄的两个人湿漉漉汗津津。Aiden微微张开嘴在狭小的空间重新压抑的呻吟起来，Jordi的嘴唇紧贴着他感受到他喉结的颤抖，如果说要把Aiden的声音比作什么毒品，那么Jordi一定是定购批次最多的那个人。

尽管再过不到半个小时他们就会分道扬路，Aiden会付他的钱，Jordi继续干他收尾人的工作，可能很久都不会见面，没人会提及，没人会追问，但是Jordi很喜欢Aiden每次他们接头的时候看向自己的那双祖母绿色的温柔眼睛，尽管Aiden每次都不愿意和他废话，噢，这不要紧。他的肠道紧紧的咬着他，然后又被强行的操开放松，他能感觉到Aiden随着他的动作重重的吐息着，沙哑的低低的声音和门外的风声混在一起，他真是爱惨了，他爱惨了对方稍微依赖一点他的感觉。

Jordi做了一点出格的事情，他凑近了点，吻了吻Aiden那双让很多人都神魂颠倒的眼睛的眼皮。


End file.
